Conclusions
by garvs1068
Summary: First try at writing, this is how I would like to see Naruto end. Spoiler-y-ish. Written from Ch 361. One-Shot. Slight/implied Sasu/Saku.


Sakura leaned back and tilted her head towards the sky. It was finally beginning to get warmer in Konoha, they hadn't been back for long. It had been a grim several months, finally the plans set by the infamous Madara had been thwarted, as always the cost too high. A sigh escaped from her lips, she was exhausted, not physically but mentally.

Too many faces were engraved into her memories, which she imagined would stay with her for the rest of her life. Ninjas, who formed the great shinobi alliance, their faces etched into a mixture of horror and fear. A choking desperation seemed to settle around them in a thick fog. Even then they still had hope. The hope that they would be able to return to their villages, with the friends they'd left with and to their families that awaited them. However this was war, a harsh reminder to the reality of our world. Many of the faces are of those that she was tasked with saving, too many she failed.

Healing, always healing. Day or night it didn't matter, she never stopped. Never occurred to her that she could and should stop. No one stopped bringing in friends, teammates, they were still all fighting out there on the front lines. People needed her to keep going. Sakura remembered all the times Naruto said 'Never give up' and she definitely was not going to give up when all these people needed her.

Before they knew it, the last day of the war had arrived. Dawn fast approached there had been a lull in fighting during the night. She remembered as it was the longest night sleep in a while, 2 hours. An order came in, a medic squad was to assemble, report to the front lines. Mini skirmishes were over, the main battle was about to begin.

Midday was chaos, our worst fears came to life, Ten Tails, Juubi. Using the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura and Tsunade worked together summoned Katsuyu. Allowing them to heal the entire alliance. During the fighting Sasuke appeared, at first everyone was cautious but he had brought reinforcements with him. The past Hokages, they also verified his story, he had come to aid them. Sakura had not allowed herself to linger on it, her focus remained solely on the people depending on her.

Shivering, Sakura was pulled from her thoughts. The sun had begun to set, picking herself off the ground she started to make her way towards her new home, scolding herself for being out for so long. Konoha had been fully rebuild by the time the shinobi had returned. Everyone had somewhere new to live. Life was beginning to settle back to normal… When thud. Just as Sakura's internal monologue had finished the last word an orange blur had connected with her sending both of them flying.  
Shaking off the daze, righting herself all most immediately, Sakura began to glare down upon, a sheepish looking Naruto. Which did not save him from Sakura's wrath.

"Ne Naruto why don't you look where you are going…" Sighing, when a thought popped into her head, a wicked gleam entering her eye. Sakura followed with "I don't think that's the kind of behaviour they want in the next Hokage, oh I do hope Tsunade doesn't hears of this that could have been a poor villager…"  
Naruto stared at Sakura, dumbfounded, finally working out her angle, "What do you want…" Defeat clear in his tone.  
A smile lighting up Sakura face she replied "Well… You might have to treat me to some ramen."  
Starting towards Ichiraku Ramen stand, a beaming Naruto followed.

After visiting Ichiraku Ramen in which Naruto had an impressive 9 bowls, when offered, Sakura declined the offer of a third. Happy and contented for the first time in a long time Sakura fell asleep soundly, glad to have her friends still around her.

* * *

Awoken by sunlight steaming across her face, Sakura climbed out of her bed, whilst pulling on her training attire, she noted that her shift at the hospital didn't start till late in the afternoon. Which allowed her time to train and visit Neji.

Entering the Yamanaka flower shop, Sakura gave a small wave to Ino's mother. Purchasing a small bunch of flowers, she then began her walk to the Ninja memorial stone.

Breaking through the tree line, Sakura pulled up short, spotting a pregnant kneeling Ten-ten sobbing in front of the memorial stone. A shadow fell across Sakura's face, memories flashing through her. Many lives were lost in the war, tragically Neji was one of the few. Sakura never stood a chance to save Neji, he had acted on instinct, sacrificing his own life to save Hinata and Naruto. Losing the chance to ever know of his child. No one had known about the two of them. Ten-ten only found out after a long bout of sickness, Sakura finally had convinced her to let her check over. Sakura had sensed the tiny chakra almost immediately. Shocked, unsure how to break it to her, it all came blurting out. Ten-ten cried, while she explained who the father was. Although Ten-ten had explained that they were happy tears, she had said "I don't want to sound to cliché but I will always have a piece of him with me" They were then crying together.

Ten-ten on shaky legs attempted to stand, Sakura seeing this broke from her thoughts and was at her side immediately. Holding Ten-ten's arm Sakura helped her to her feet. They both shared a small smile with each other, before Sakura leaned down placing her flowers among the others, bowing her head in remembrance and thanks.

Linking arms with Ten-ten silently, she walked them back to the village. After arranging to meet up for tea later in the week they bid there farewells. Turning Sakura made her way back to the training field.

* * *

Reaching the end of her training routine, breathing heavily, Sakura fell back exhausted. Looking up at the sky, she couldn't help but note the lack of clouds, not a good day for Shikamaru's favourite sport. Closing her eyes, Sakura listened to the sounds of the birds, slowing beginning to drift off. When she suddenly sensed a presence beside her. Opening her eyes in alarm, she readied herself, jolting upright. Only to recognize the chakra presence. Locking on to the newcomers onyx eyes.

Sakura immediately turned away, positive her face flushed red, after the embarrassing display, knowing she only sensed him there because he had wanted her to. By getting so close to her without her knowledge, would surely irk her. Trying to play it cool, Sakura slowly lowered herself back into her previous position, whilst making weird, fake, sounding coughing noises.

"Sasuke"

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke stared down at her from where he sat. Smirking at the cool calm and collected way she said his name 'Sasuke', as if he couldn't hear her heat rate speed up from there.

"Sakura" he replied tonelessly, whilst lying down beside her.

Smiling to herself, she knew he'd never mention it. He knew how hard she had worked to change. After he had seen her working alongside Tsunade during the war, the training she did every day at dawn, he had finally acknowledged her.

Sasuke returned to village after the war, he had vowed to destroy it. Naruto and Sasuke talked, with their fists, until they had reached an understanding. Naruto had told him the village had already been destroyed but a stronger new village was being rebuilt. They even fought over the title of Hokage though they kept the conversation to themselves. In the end, Naruto was named the next Hokage by Tsunade, with the ceremony happening at the end of the year. Giving him time to learn the role and actually take the Chunin and Jonin exams. Sasuke had settled with re-founding the Konoha Military Police Force, he dedicated the building in memory of Itachi. The first thing he did was bring the Elders to justice, clearing Itachi's name. Making sure everyone understood that everything Itachi did was for the sake of his village, a true shinobi. The villagers ashamed at all the cruel words they had said about him, gave Sasuke another chance, he never had a trial, pardoned of all crimes, their way of honouring Itachi. So Itachi could have what he had always wanted for his little brother.

Sakura realised they may have had a troublesome start but her Team 7 was back. Remembering the first meeting of Team 7 when they had to introduce themselves, their dreams and aspirations. Sasuke's need to avenge had been sated. Naruto had fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage. Sliding her hand over the grass she reached out for Sasuke's, meeting her halfway, his rough hand enclosed around her own.

They lay there like this most days, him joining her just after she's about to pass out from exhaustion, watching over her just like she had done for him in the past.


End file.
